


Selina Pegs Bruce

by BatCatLover



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), batcat - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Gentle femdom, Humiliation, Selina pegs tf out of Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCatLover/pseuds/BatCatLover
Summary: One night Selina is feeling awfully kinky and decides to pay a visit to his long-time boyfriend Bruce Wayne a.k.a The Batman to have some anal fun with him.Hi! This is my very first fanfic and very first piece of erotic literature, so please, when reading, try not to be too hard on me. Have fun reading! Hope you guys are doing well.
Relationships: BatCat - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Selina Pegs Bruce

Catwoman a.k.a Selina Kyle returned to her apartment from another night of burglary and mischiefs. As Selina removed her clothes revealing her beautiful athletic physique and taut, muscular ass, she caught herself staring out of the window at the exact point where she would normally see the Bat-Signal and caught herself thinking about… Bruce.

Bruce and Selina were very similar and yet very different. It’s like they were composed of the same elements but in the reverse order. Selina was a very nice and empathetic person but if something did not work for her she would not commit to it. She was very pragmatic in that regard and did not suffer any fools. Bruce Wayne a.k.a the Batman was obviously very intelligent, but Bruce had this quality to him that Selina found to be equals part frustrating and sexy as hell. He would often jeopardize himself and put himself in harm’s way in order to accomplish something that he considered to be moral or just. He had firm convictions and was extremely caring for his fellow man. It’s precisely this boyscoutism in Bruce that Selina found to be really kinky and hot. It was exactly her type.

“My God, what an idiot. I love him!” thought Selina to herself. “How can a person have such a big heart?”

Selina often fantasized about pegging and banging the lights out of her boyfriend (they had often done this) and then gently spooning him and playing with his hair whispering “You poor boy. The world doesn’t deserve you”. Bruce would then try to say something but Selina would immediately cut it off: “Hush! Everything is okay. You’re safe with me.” She became wet by thinking about manhandling him and shoving him into his place. 

“Oh my god. He has such a taut, muscular ass. I wanna tap that.” She began to purr. “I want to fuck him so bad. What if...” 

She pulled her enormous strapon she purchased off of Amazon and decided to bring it with her to the Batcave. It was a huge, abnormally fat, nice, rubbery, and shiny thing. Selina took good care of it and always made sure to clean it after an intense sodomy session with someone close to her. Selina was always on top and strictly dominant. Selina’s thinking was that maybe this night she would be lucky and get to peg her boyfriend. She bit her lips at the sheer thought of that.

“I’m gonna own that fucking ass.”

Bruce Wayne returned to the Batcave. He removed his suit and quickly assumed his position behind the computer to finish some pressing, uncompleted work left from Wayne Entreprises. 

This produced a tangent - a flashback from today where he, Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy was walking along the corridor. He met many people who passed along and who gave him a certain look which Bruce Wayne was all too familiar with. They all perceived Bruce Wayne a certain way and he could tell by the looks in their eyes. He had carefully constructed a facade of himself that he learned to present himself at Wayne Enterprises. This way nobody would carry any suspicions about him and would perceive him as the confident, cocky billionaire that everybody had been familiar with for a long time.

But the truth is that Bruce wasn’t any of those things. He was a broken depressive, overly moody, and dramatic boy. The fact he had to present this facade was somewhat saddening for him. He dreaded the day when a woman approaching him would ask him out for a date. He feared that things would escalate so quickly that they would wind up in the bedroom just like that and that the woman would ask him to play the dominant role in the bedroom and then being judged if he was not willing to play that role. He did not have it in himself to dominate a woman. He felt that it was somehow wrong for him to do that. He often fantasized about quite the opposite. Of being pinned down and dominated by a sexy dominant and assertive woman with a huge fat penis. 

Noises from the other end of the BatCave. Selina had arrived.

“Hello, handsome.”

Selina approached Bruce from afar.

“What are we doing this night?”

Bruce assumed his composure and made it look like everything was fine.

“Completing work left from Wayne Enterprises.”

“Uh-huh. What kinda work? Boring technical literature?”

“Something of the like.”

“I see.” Selina walked over, planted her fat ass on the table, rested the open palms of her hands on the edge, and leaned closer to Bruce. Selina caught Bruce admiring Selina’s awesome, sportive ass. She snapped her fingers and caught his attention.

“I actually had different plans for this night.”

“I see. Well, I wish you good luck with your endeavors. Whatever they may be. I hope nothing...”

“No, no, plans with you!”

Bruce was taken aback by this. “Really? What kind of plans?”

Selina leaned over, pressed his lips against Bruce’s ear, and whispered.

“I wanna fuck you in the ass.”

Just at that moment, Bruce had a massive boner. The thought of this sexy muscular and athletic woman pressing him against the table and having special access to his delicate anal cavity excited him beyond his most fervent dreams. He was not sure how to respond so he just awkwardly gazed at the monitor.

“Come on. All of this work must have you exhausted and sooooo stressed out.” Selina slowly purred out every word. Selina stroked Bruce’s chest in circles and smooched him on the forehead.

Selian removed herself from the table of the BatComputer, walked a little further away, and turned around. Selina zipped down her pants and released her enormous strapon that she had been keeping on for the whole time. She played it out like it was an accident.

“Oh my god.” Selina stared sexily and devilishly at Bruce’s worried face. “I’m so sorry, mister Wayne. It seems I’m experiencing a wardrobe malfunction. Would you help a lady out?”

Selina looked so sexy with that abnormally sized penis hanging down from her body. Selina always had big dick energy, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Bruce was stunned by that enormous penis. He couldn’t help but stand up and head to where Selina was standing.

“It’s okay. You can touch it.” purred Selina. Bruce began to stroke it.

“It is absolutely gorgeous.” Selina was somewhat taken aback by Bruce’s sudden admiration but immediately found it kinky. But right he was - it was fat, veiny, and it angrily stared down at Bruce’s legs. It was a work of art.

Catwoman executed a sudden maneuver. She slowly approached Bruce from behind, gently grabbed his arms, and began to press the tip of her enormous penis against Bruce anus.

“What do you say, Mister Kyle? A rough, painful, and humiliating anal session from your girlfriend wouldn’t hurt.”

This reminded them of all the times that Bruce was standing somewhere and minding his own business when Selina suddenly stepped out of nowhere, attacked him from behind, slipped out his penis, and started jerking him off, kissing him in the ear and whispering gentle and kind words. This would conclude with him ejaculating everywhere. She would hold him for a few seconds, then release him, smack him against his ass and make him clean up all the mess. When Bruce looked back, Selina would shoot a glance and wink back at him.

Selina playfully toyed with Bruce’s anus and neither of them could handle the tension anymore. Bruce turned around, dropped on his knees, and began to suck Selina’s penis.

“Oh my god.” 

Selina studied as Bruce deepthroated on Selina’s massive dong. 

“Oh my god, you’re such a good cocksucker! I wish I had more penises so that I could punish more male assholes with my abnormally large cocks.”

Everything here was rooted in their respectful psychologies. Bruce Wayne was tired of being in control all day long and was thus naturally submissive. Selina Kyle, on the other hand, was tired of regular male stupidity, had zero tolerance for idiots, and was absolutely nobody’s pet. She wanted to punish literally every representative of the male species for making her put up with this bull. The rough BDSM-fueled sessions were the perfect outlet for Selina’s anger and Bruce wanted it all. These personalities meshed together extremely well.

Selina forced her penis down Bruce’s throat. Bruce gagged on it. He started to make those disgusting sounds that one would often hear in porn videos online.  _ Gwa-gwa-gwa-gwa _ ! Selina did not like those videos at all because she could not stomach the sight of powerful smart women being degraded like that. Bruce had a very profound gag reflex. As Bruce started to cough immensely, Selina pulled her penis away from Bruce’s mouth and allowed Bruce to cough a lot. Selina grouched beside him and massaged her back.

“Are you alright, sweetie?”

“Yes,  _ cough _ . I’m good. Thank you, Selina.”

“Alright.” That devilish grin appeared again on Selina’s face. “Let’s get this anal party started.”

Selina and Bruce commenced it. They began by opening up Bruce’s tight anus. Selina gave Bruce amazing analingus and Bruce would return the favor by giving Selina some amazing head (for her pussy). Selina opened up his asshole first with a smaller dildo. After some penetration, Selina continued by licking his boyfriend’s shithole.

“Oh my God. Batman’s asshole - the most succulent dish. Nothing like eating your boyfriend’s shithole. This is so fucking hot. I own this ass. You keep your asshole so clean, Bruce. What do you do with it?”

All of this felt so wrong and so hot.

When they both felt ready, they got comfortable on the ground. At first, Selina pressed his large schlong against Bruce’s innocent little hole and playfully toyed with his anus. Selina whispered all sorts of obscenities into Bruce’s ear while doing it. Soon enough neither could take any of the foreplay anymore and Selina started to fuck Bruce in the ass like both their lives counted on it. 

This was not their first anal intercourse. They had done this several times before. Sometimes their interactions could be categorized under the label gentle femdom. But other times the sheer hatred for men got Selina so riled up that her grip on Bruce’s neck tightened to the point where Bruce was unable to breathe. 

This was one of those times. She pounded him so hard. She pressed her face against his ear and uttered the words: “You fucking male whore. I love you so fucking much.” Selina got so into it that she pushed all four fingers into Bruce’s mouth so that he could only garble unintelligible noises.

“Gwalalalghgfas. Gwalajlajsd?”

“What’s that? I can’t fucking hear you. You’re gonna have to speak up.”

The loud thrusts of Selina pounding her hips against Bruce’s toned, perfect ass sounded all over the cave. The intense anal was Selina’s way of showing love for her amazing boyfriend.

Selina removed herself from Bruce and slapped his arse really hard. 

“On your knees.”

Bruce obeyed. Selina spread Bruce’s asscheeks and gazed into Bruce’s obliterated anus. It winked back at her.

“Oh my god, Bruce. Your asshole is talking to me.”

Some more lovely anal followed. Soon enough they both got tired and the session concluded with Selina smacking Bruce’s perfect butt so hard that he came all over the place. Then Selina ordered Bruce to get on the floor into a fetal position. Selina climbed near him, assumed the position of the big spoon, and, as an act of aftercare, began whispering kind and gentle words to Bruce’s ear while spooning him from behind. After the intense sodomy, they lay there and fell asleep on the floor. “I love you, Bruce. I love you so fucking much.” 

She landed a big smooch on Bruce’s forehead and they both fell asleep. This is the love of the BatCat.

  
  



End file.
